This is a renewal application for a post-doctoral training program in Nutrition that has a primary goal of training the next generation of physician scientists and researchers who are committed to the prevention of disease and health promotion through careers in human Nutrition. Trainees of special interest to this program are 1) physicians who have completed their residency training and whose goal is to develop academic careers, especially as Physician Nutrition Specialists; and 2) basic scientists who are committed to developing research careers in Nutrition, especially those with an interest in human nutrition and who are likely to benefit most from post-doctoral training in the ambience of a major medical center. Past trainees from the program have overwhelmingly remained in academic settings. The University of Colorado School of Medicine has a long history of outstanding research and training related to Nutrition, and the CU Anschutz Medical Campus, as the nation's only completely new education, research and patient care facility, is uniquely situated to accelerate the translation of innovative science into improved population health and patient care. The areas of expertise and approaches for the participating faculty represent 4 broad themes related to Nutrition: Human/clinical; Basic/cellular; Epidemiology; and Implementation Science. Faculty research interests include obesity and weight regulation; molecular, genetic, and environmental basis of insulin resistance and non-communicable diseases; micronutrient homeostasis; maternal, fetal and infant nutrient utilization; eating behaviors; health promotion and interventions utilizing community based participatory research models; epidemiology of nutrition and chronic diseases. All training occurs in an environment which promotes collaborative, integrative research between physicians and basic scientists, and fosters productive interaction between trainees and the 28 faculty mentors, many of whom regularly collaborate in academic activities. Affiliations of program faculty represent several departments in the School of Medicine, including Pediatrics, Medicine, and Physiology; and the Colorado School of Public Health; all faculty are also affiliated with the NIH-supported Colorado Clinical and Translational Sciences Institute, which offers exceptional support for translational research and numerous education and career development programs. The program provides 2-3 years of research training which includes state of the art research methodologies and professional development; trainees' progress is systematically reviewed. New innovations for this cycle include expanded training in the responsible conduct of research, and enhanced opportunities for professional development, including mentoring skills and successful functioning in team science. Trainees from this program will be exceptionally well positioned to emerge as future leaders in Nutrition who are prepared to address the most compelling global health challenges in the 21st century.